


The Captain and the Princess

by CaptainWeasley



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, no kink negotiation but it's very clear in the story that they've done this before, pirate AU but not really, sometimes tops need aftercare too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Lucy and Amy play a little game they like to call The Dashing Pirate Captain And The Captioned Princess. This is what happens when I try to write a pirate AU.
Relationships: Amy Bradshaw/Lucy Diamond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	The Captain and the Princess

"Release me! You pirate scum, when my father hears of this, he will send the entire Royal Navy to rescue me!" 

Amy struggled against the soft leather bindings that held her wrists together, but they wouldn't give. As always, Lucy had done a superb job tying up her girlfriend. 

"So what? Let him. I'll be long gone by the time their ships set sail. And you'll be long gone as well." 

Lucy smirked at Amy, who in return tried even harder to break free from her restraints. 

"I'll never submit to you, you foul criminal! No matter what you do to me, no matter how you torture me!" 

Amy stood up straight and looked at Lucy with a gleam of defiance. She really was gorgeous like this: hands tied above her head, fastened with a rope to the large wooden frame they'd had installed in their bedroom, clad in a gorgeous 17th century gown—or rather, the replica of a 17th century gown, complete with matching gloves and hat. Lucy loved Amy no matter what she was wearing, but this outfit never failed to stir her arousal. 

Lucy laughed at Amy's jab. 

"And what would a pretty, spoiled princess like you know about torture? You have no idea what I can do." 

To emphasize her point, Lucy drew her sword from its scabbard and pointed it straight at the point just below Amy's chin, forcing Amy to hold her head up high. 

"I could cut you open right now and watch you bleed to death," she said lazily, "but that would be _boring_ , don't you think? I'm not that sort of person." 

With a grin, Lucy pressed the tip of the sword teasingly into Amy's flesh, not forceful enough to make her skin break, just hard enough that she would feel it. Then, she removed the sword and returned it to the scabbard fastened to her own hip. 

"No, that would be far too easy, my pretty little princess. I like a challenge." 

She grinned at Amy and got nothing but a scowl in return. 

"I'm not afraid of you, pirate!" 

"See, that's what I mean! I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." 

Lucy took a step closer, close enough for her to extend a hand and wrap it around Amy's neck. She didn't choke her, just made sure Amy knew she could do it if she were so inclined. Her thumb caressed Amy's skin, from her jawline down her neck and up again, a perfectly innocent movement that made Amy's breath hitch. 

"Tell me, princess," Lucy said quietly, "have you ever been touched by a man?" 

"Wh—what?!" Amy sputtered. "Of course not, I am an honourable woman and yet to be married!" 

Lucy grinned diabolically. 

"Well, you might not stay an honourable woman for much longer, my pretty princess." 

"What are you—" Amy's eyes widened in shock. "No, please! Don't let your men do anything to me, please!" 

Lucy laughed again. 

"Oh, I would never let my men touch a gorgeous thing like you," she reassured her captive. "But you will be touched, don't worry." 

To get her point across, she leaned in and kissed Amy on the mouth. Amy tried to get away but the restraints and Lucy's hand around her throat made that very difficult. So, instead of escaping, she bit Lucy's bottom lip as hard as she could, making Lucy break the kiss. 

"Feisty, aren't you?" 

"I'll never submit to you, pirate!" 

"We'll see about that," Lucy said with a grin. 

** 

Lucy dragged her tongue over Amy's swollen clit, eliciting a pained whine from her. No wonder, they had been at this for quite a while already. 

"Say it, princess... Say you submit!" 

"Never!" Amy cried, even as Lucy licked her clit again. 

Lucy sat up once more to look at her gorgeous captive, helplessly spread out on the bed, completely naked, arms and legs bound tightly to the bedposts so she had no way of escaping. 

"I can keep doing this all day, princess. I can keep you on this horrible edge for hours, days... Just say you submit to me, and I'll grant you release." 

Amy shook her head violently, struggling against her bonds to no avail. 

"No... please..." 

Lucy took her time working two of her fingers into Amy. Her girlfriend was so wet that she could have taken a lot more than two, but Lucy wanted her desperate, not satisfied. She made sure to roll her thumb over Amy's clit—luckily, she knew her well enough to see the telltale signs of Amy's oncoming orgasm and stop at just the right moment, stilling the movement of her fingers as well. 

"Please!" Amy begged, and Lucy knew she was close to breaking. "Please let me come, please!" 

"My pretty princess, you know what you have to do, don't you? You know exactly what you have to say." 

There were actual tears running down Amy's face, and Lucy almost broke character. For a moment, she wanted nothing more than to stop all this and comfort her girlfriend... But Amy would absolutely _murder_ her if she did anything like that. After all, this was Amy's favourite part. 

_Cleansing_ , she called it. 

Lucy took up the movement of her fingers again, slowly, deliberately. 

"Just say you submit to me, princess." 

Amy's legs were shaking, she was so close, but Lucy took great care to stop again, just in the nick of time. A loud whine left Amy's throat, almost like a scream. 

"You can make this stop at any time," Lucy told her gently, "there's no reason to do this to yourself, princess." She licked Amy's clit again and Amy howled. "We both know you will break eventually, so just spare yourself the pain." 

She kissed Amy's thigh, small kisses on her sensitive inner thigh that made Amy thrash on the bed, struggling against her restraints again. 

"Stop... Please, stop!" 

"You know that's not going to happen, princess." 

Her thumb was on Amy's clit once more, and Amy was sobbing, fat tears rolling down her temples into her hair. Lucy flicked Amy's clit, and Amy screamed in agony. 

"I need to come, please, please let me come!" 

Lucy smiled at her. 

"Say that you submit to me, then I'll let you come, princess." 

Lucy stilled her fingers again, waiting for Amy to say the words. However, there was only silence and sniffling coming from her captive. She gave Amy a few moments, but when her submission was still not forthcoming, Lucy flicked her clit again. The scream that followed reminded Lucy why it had been a good idea to have the house soundproofed. No doubt they would have had quite a few run-ins with the police over the years otherwise. 

"Say it!" 

Lucy flicked Amy's clit again and this did the trick. 

"I submit," Amy howled, "I submit, please let me come, please!" 

Lucy leaned down, closed her mouth around Amy's overstimulated clit and it took just two swirls of her tongue until Amy was bucking under her, shouting incoherently, contracting around the fingers that were still inside her. 

"Good girl," Lucy said with a smirk. "I told you you'd submit eventually." 

Amy was lying there, utterly exhausted, tears still on her face, breathing heavily, and Lucy suddenly thought of something else, something that they had not exactly planned on doing. She removed her fingers from Amy's body, eliciting a little whine from Amy, and licked them clean. Lucy loved the taste of Amy, it was unlike anything else and utterly wonderful. 

Then, she moved her body so that she could whisper into Amy's ear. 

"I'd like to fuck you right now. In character. What do you think?" 

"Yes, please," Amy sighed, still somewhat delirious with pleasure, "green, yes..." 

Lucy kissed Amy's temple, savouring this moment of being completely herself before she slipped back into her role. 

"And now that I have your submission, I can do with you whatever I like, can't I?" 

"Yes." 

"On my ship, you will address me as Captain," Lucy told her. "Say it." 

"Yes, Captain." 

"Very good. I'm going to fuck you now, my pretty princess, until you're screaming again. I like hearing you scream. What do you say?" 

"Yes, Captain." 

Lucy grinned at her. 

"Good girl." 

The strap-on was decidedly _not_ in line with the 17th century theme, but Lucy could live with that. She fastened it over the leather pants she was still wearing, so she could fuck Amy fully clothed, which unlike the strap-on itself, was very much in line with the evening's theme. 

The knots that held Amy's legs in place were easily opened, so Lucy could settle comfortably in between her girlfriend's legs. 

She lined herself up, then breached Amy with a single, long thrust. Amy was so dripping wet that she needed no prep at all, and Lucy set a strong rhythm right from the start, her hands on Amy's hips, guiding her in time with her own movements. 

Those little noises Amy made were the most precious thing Lucy knew, and for a while, she was content fucking Amy and listening to those wonderful noises. She could tell Amy was getting worked up again slowly, but she was determined not to touch her clit again until Amy was begging for it. 

Amy's arms were still tightly bound, and so she was utterly helpless to bring about her own pleasure. Lucy drank in the sight with a smile, sometimes she could hardly believe that Amy trusted her enough to relinquish control over her own body to her, even after all these years it still felt like a wonder every time. 

Lucy's rhythm was relentless, and soon enough, Amy was panting and biting her lip in a desperate and ultimately futile attempt to stifle the wanton moans that were escaping her throat. 

"Would you like me to touch you, princess?" 

Amy groaned, jerking her head to one side, probably in an attempt to shake her head. 

"I think you do," Lucy informed her captive. "I think you're so desperate for it you can hardly think straight. Aren't you?" 

Again, Amy refused to answer. 

"You disappoint me, princess. I thought you had already learned this lesson. Do I need to teach you submission again?" 

This time, Amy really did shake her head. 

"No, Captain," she gasped. 

"Well then," Lucy said, keeping her voice as calm as possible while still maintaining her rhythm, "when I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Once again: You are desperate for me to touch you, yes or no?" 

Amy whined. 

"Yes, Captain!" 

"Tell me exactly how much you need it." 

Amy's legs were shaking as a noticeable shiver ran through her entire body. Lucy grinned: it really was very easy to get Amy excited. 

"Please, Captain, please touch me! I want to come from your touch, more than anything else! Please!" 

"And you promise to be good and obedient from now on? No more refusing to answer questions?" 

Amy mewled. 

"I'll be good, I swear! I'm sorry I wasn't before, please forgive me! Please, _please_ touch me, Captain!" 

"Well, since you're asking so nicely, I don't see any reason why not. But be warned: if you ever disobey me again, there will be consequences." 

"Yes, Captain." 

Lucy didn't touch her clit right away. Her right hand wandered from Amy's hip up her sensitive side to play with one of her tits, pinching her nipple (and eliciting another beautiful whine from Amy) before running her fingers down Amy's stomach and to the point where Amy needed them most. 

It was downright easy to move her thumb in small circles over Amy's clit in time with the strokes of her strap-on. Amy was shaking, head thrown back, moaning and shouting incoherently, and the sight of her was simply gorgeous. This time, Lucy didn't do anything to prolong her suffering, she massaged Amy's clit until her girlfriend was screaming in pleasure, her orgasm making her whole body shudder. Lucy fucked her through it, weirdly proud that she had the power to do this to Amy. 

** 

"How're you feeling?" 

Lucy was rubbing Amy's arms where the restraints had cut into her skin and left it red and irritated. They were always careful, but Amy had struggled a lot during their play today and sometimes the marks were unavoidable. 

Amy grinned at the question. 

"I'm wonderful. Thank you." 

She leaned over to kiss Lucy on the lips, just for a moment before she lay back again, still visibly exhausted. 

"All cleansed?" 

They grinned at each other. 

"Are you okay, Lucy?" 

"Can we cuddle for a bit?" 

Amy looked at her so gently that it almost made Lucy cry. 

"Of course we can," Amy whispered. "You want to be the little spoon?" 

Lucy nodded, not quite trusting her voice. 

Amy closed her arms around her, pressing their bodies together. Lucy suddenly realised how much tension she was holding within her body, and took deep breaths to release it. 

"You were really great today, Lucy. I loved that scene so much." 

Lucy let out another long breath, taking Amy's hands with her own, interlacing their fingers. Amy tightened her embrace. 

"Thank you for going through with it even though I was crying. It really means a lot to me." 

Lucy smiled. 

"I know," she said quietly. "In theory, it's all very simple." 

She could feel Amy chuckle against her shoulder. 

"I love you, Lucy," Amy whispered. "I had a wonderful time. And I'm going to hold you until you believe it." 

Lucy squeezed Amy's hands with her own, took another deep breath. 

"Thank you. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted to write a complete story, then I realised I had no idea how to get Amy out of her gorgeous dress and onto that bed. Luckily, an asterisk can go a long way in fanfiction :)


End file.
